


Legends' Anatomy

by 324b2fun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/324b2fun/pseuds/324b2fun
Summary: grey's anatomy au where the legends are still messes that save people's lives... they're just messes that do that by being doctors





	1. First Year Attendings

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you and credits to @fight-me-boi over on tumblr for sharing hilarious ideas for this universe.

_ First Year Attendings _

 

“Did you ever think we’d actually make it here?” Zari asks, staring down at the navy scrubs in her hands. 

 

Amaya places a hand on her new locker, the one in the attendings lounge where there’s a functional refrigerator and a comfortable couch. She smiles and shakes her head, “I think in the long run, yes. However, there were definitely some days I wondered.”

 

“Come on, guys!” Sara says as she tugs on her scrub top. “Stop being so emotional and get excited. We are finally attendings. We are at the top of the surgical food chain. We are basically gods.” Sara’s voice increasingly softens until it’s a conspiratory whisper. Coupled with her wide grin, Amaya and Zari can’t help but smile back.

 

“I’m just saying that I can’t believe we’re actually attendings now,” Zari says. She changes into her own scrubs then shrugs on her white coat. “Like, who in their right mind would let us become full fledged doctors?”

 

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Amaya cuts in with a joking smile. She pauses and frowns. She looks around, trying to figure out what’s missing. “Wait, where are the boys?”

 

As if on cue, Chief of Surgery Hank Heywood yells down the hall, “Nathaniel, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” A loud crash and a groan follows this, and all three women share knowing smirks. 

 

“Found him,” Sara laughs. “Come on, let’s go save Nate from his dad.”

 

The women find Nate, Ray, and Mick all trying to look as innocent as possible in the face of a raging Hank. John is surprisingly absent from the group, but he’s probably off in some on-call room with Des. Or Gary. Or both. While the boys get scolded, the women wander over to nurse’s station where Rip already looks like he’s getting a headache. 

 

“I thought all of you would be less of a handful as attendings,” Rip tells the women mournfully. 

 

“Oh, you should know better than that,” Amaya says with a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah,” Zari adds, “now we just have more authority to be a pain in your ass.”

 

When Rip just slumps forward and buries his face in his hands, Sara grins and says, “I’m sure Ava will back you up.”

 

“Ava will what now?” The said woman joins the group and greets Sara with a quick peck. It’s obvious she’s been here a while, already dressed with her scrub cap on. Ava notices the boys slowly inching away from Hank and laughs. “They’re getting an early start, huh?”

 

“Just wait til Charlie comes in,” Zari says. “Then Hank really might just pop a vein today.”

 

“I’m pretty sure as attendings we shouldn’t be encouraging the possible death of the chief,” Amaya points out. 

 

“I’m just stating fact,” Zari replies with a guileless smile. 

 

Amaya shakes her head, but before she can reply, everyone’s attention is drawn to the new batch of interns. 

 

“They’re babies,” Amaya says fondly. 

 

Zari wrinkles her nose and says, “I hope I get a competent one.”

 

“Hey, remember that was us not so many years ago,” Sara says pointedly. 

 

It feels like just yesterday that they were interns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick introduction chapter to get things started in this universe. I hope you enjoyed the start! All of the following oneshots will be scattered around the timeline of them being interns and becoming the attendings they are in this oneshot. They're not going to be in chronological order because they're the Legends. Also, more ships may be included, but I'll tag them once they actually make an appearance.


	2. Interns, Four Months

It’s three am on a Tuesday when Sara finds Zari passed out on an abandoned gurney in an empty hallway with Ray doing charts as he sits beside her. She blinks a few times to make sure she’s not imagining things, but no, that’s still Zari using her white coat as a blanket as she snoozes away.

 

“She does know there are actual rooms and beds for her to sleep in, right?” Sara asks Ray as she hops onto the gurney on the other side of him. 

 

Ray grins a little then explains, “She came here with the full intention of actually charting with me, but she basically knocked out the moment she sat down.” 

 

Sara can’t blame her in the least. Four months into her internship, and she is seriously getting her assed kicked. She loves it, don’t get her wrong. She loves interacting with the patients for the most part and finally getting to do surgery is a dream come true. However, adjusting to these hours is hell. The only reassuring part is that Sara isn’t the only one who constantly looks like she’s running on an hour of sleep.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Amaya is the exception of looking like shit. Even at three am, she looks pretty damn gorgeous, even more so since she’s carrying little styrofoam cups of coffee. 

 

“You’re my favorite,” Sara informs her seriously as she takes a cup. 

 

“I know,” Amaya replies smartly. She hands Ray a cup then gently wakes up Zari. Amaya is probably one of the only people who can wake up Zari and not immediately get socked in the face. It’s impressive but it has Sara raising her eyebrows just a little. Her gaydar has never been wrong, so she’s keeping an eye on the whole situation. 

 

After Zari is half-awake, she manages to sit up, giving space for Amaya to sit next to her. “How long was I out?” Zari asks grumpily, voice hoarse and whiny.

 

“About an hour,” Ray tells her, already back to charting and thereby missing the tender way Amaya strokes Zari’s hair as she drinks her coffee. Ray frowns and asks, “Has anyone seen Mick or Nate?”

 

“Mick’s in surgery and Nate is in the NICU watching his premie through the night,” Sara answers.

 

Somehow, Sara’s become friends with her intern group, all five of them. They’re all general messes, much like Sara herself, but time and time again over the past few months, they’ve proven that they’re good people. It’s nice having them, not that she’d ever admit it aloud, but being a surgeon can be lonely, so she’s lucky to have them.

 

“What’s with your face?” Zari asks, and Sara sometimes forgets how weirdly perceptive she can be sometimes, even when she isn’t exactly subtle about what she notices. 

 

“Thinking about the next surgery I’m gonna steal from you,” Sara bluffs. It works because Zari rolls her eyes and Amaya laughs softly. Sara grins and nudges Ray, who is still diligently charting. “How about we go visit Nate in the NICU and do our charts there?”

 

“I don’t wanna move,” Zari says immediately, but one look from Amaya has her reluctantly dropping onto her feet. “You owe me a donut,” she tells Amaya seriously.

 

“We can all go for breakfast after we get off at six,” Ray suggests with a grin.

 

Sara watches as Zari goes to reject him, but instead of actually doing that like she used to in the beginning of their friendship, Zari shakes her head and says, “Only if it’s that diner down the street.”

 

“Of course!” Ray says, looking offended that she’d think he would go anywhere else. “Did you know…” He starts stating random facts about the diner and the architectural history, and unfortunately for him, Nate isn’t there, so the three women simply nod along as he speaks. 

 

“It’s strange,” Amaya says, causing Sara to look at her curiously. Amaya smiles shyly and continues quietly, “It feels like I’ve known you all much longer than four months.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Sara nods. Not only had she not expected to make friends, but she never really thought she’d click with people the way she does with these losers. “I guess whoever put us into our intern groups knew what they were doing.”

 

“Yeah, they knew we’re all disasters,” Zari jokes.

 

When they walk into the NICU, they all freeze in the doorway at the sight before them. Nate is sitting the in rocking chair, holding his premie. Nothing really weird about that. Except for the fact that he’s  _ shirtless _ . Sara may be bisexual, but she’s never really seen Nate as anything other than an annoying brother, so seeing him like this is gross. Zari and Ray seem to share her sentiment because they all share scrunched up looks of discomfort. The only one isn’t weirded out by this is Amaya, who’s staring quite intensely at Nate’s bare chest.

 

Before Sara can say anything, Amaya is walking over. She greets Nate with a warm smile, the kind she always gives Zari, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two of them talk in soft whispers and look like they’re the only two people in the world. Then Sara has to use every ounce of willpower she has not to let her jaw drop when Amaya leans down and kisses Nate. She immediately looks to Zari, but the other woman is long gone. 

 

“Where’d Zari go?” Sara asks.

 

“She said she needed to go check on a patient,” Ray replies simply, not suspecting anything.

 

“Right,” Sara says, “I need to go check on a patient too.”

 

Ray nods and Sara leaves, but not without one last glance at Amaya leaning over Nate’s shoulder to coo at the baby in his arms. It’s strangely domestic, and Sara can only imagine how Zari is feeling right now.

 

Luckily for Sara, Zari is pretty predictable and Sara finds her back in the same hallway as before. Zari isn’t crying, but she is sitting on the abandoned gurney, looking small and sad. Sara says nothing as she slowly walks over and sits beside her.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Zari finally says, “I knew I didn’t have a chance. Amaya’s been interested in Nate since the beginning, but she’s always so… Amaya.” She shakes her head with a self-deprecating smile. “I should’ve known better.”

 

“Hey, you’re a catch,” Sara tells her sternly. “Maybe not for Amaya, but for someone else just as awesome.”

 

“I don’t know if anyone is as awesome as Amaya,” Zari says flatly and she’s a little right about that because Amaya is pretty damn great, but Sara can’t exactly say that now. Zari gives her this side eye and adds, “Besides, I don’t want to hear that from you. You can get anyone you want.”

 

Sara flushes but doesn’t deny it. She’s been with more than a few nurses since starting her internship, but they are all very pretty and eager, and how can she possibly say no? 

 

“That isn’t a judgement,” Zari reassures her with a small smile. “I’m just saying you aren’t lacking in dating prospects.”

 

“Dating?” Sara repeats, laughing incredulously. “Z, I’m a mess. I only sleep with women once or twice. I’m not cut out for dating, not right now.”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll just be single messes together,” Zari sighs.

 

Sara frowns. She doesn't like Zari like this. She likes her happy, teasing the boys and stealing surgeries with a smug grin. Sara reaches out and squeezes her knee. 

 

“It’ll be okay,” Sara tells her softly. 

 

Zari looks at her for a long moment before smiling, genuine but still sad. “Maybe,” is all she says.

 

The two of them end up going out for breakfast, just the two of them. When Amaya texts them where they are, Sara lies and says they got pulled into a surgery. Sara googles some amazing donut shop and takes Zari there, and even though the donuts are a little pricey, it’s worth the way Zari lights up when she eats them.

 

Zari will be fine, Sara tells herself, as said woman tears into her fourth donut. They’ll be fine. Sara loves her idiots, and she’s not going to let anything ruin them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little angstier than I expected, but I hope you still enjoyed it! The next chapter will include the boys more and introduce Ava.


End file.
